Tetris
Tetris is a series of puzzle video games released on a variety of consoles. The original game was developed by game designer Alexey Pajitnov in 1984 while living in Moscow, and it spawned many variations, ports, and clones. The name Tetris is derived from the Russian word for "four". The Tetris brand is currently owned by Tetris Holding and licensed through The Tetris Company. The first console variant of Tetris was developed and published by Bullet Proof Software for the Famicom and released in Japan on December 22, 1988. Nintendo's first Tetris title, which was ''Tetris'' for the Game Boy, was released worldwide a few months later and it has since been credited as the Game Boy's killer app. When playing Tetris games, tetriminos of different shapes and colors will fall from above and will drop to the bottom. The objective is to construct a horizontal line without any gaps, which will result in the line being cleared. As the game's level number increases, the blocks will fall faster and become harder to manipulate. Gameplay The gameplay of Tetris games involves seven differently shaped and colored blocks that fall from the top of the board. As they fall, the player can create lines which will result in the line disappearing. The primary objective in Tetris games is to not allow the blocks to raise above the board (classified as "topping out"), which will result in a game over. The blocks included in the game include I, J, L, O, S, T, and Z. The only block that is capable of clearing four lines is the I block. The J and L blocks can clear three lines, and in some games players can turn the blocks in a way that will fit it into a tight space. The colors of the blocks change with each new variation. When the blocks are falling, players are allowed to turn it so that it can fit in a particular place. However, while players do this the block itself will continue to fall down. In some versions of the game, players are allowed to keep spinning the block even if it happens to be touching another block, though this will usually only last for a short time if playing in multiplayer mode (for example, in Tetris DS players only be allowed to do this for a few spins until it connects). Some critics have said that it breaks the game, seeing as when players play on the hardest level they can continue to spin the block until they find the perfect place for it. To make a block fall faster, players can press down on the d-pad, though to make it immediately connect with a piece below, players just have to press up on it. In some games, a ghost of the block will be shown below to show the player where it's falling, though this option can usually be turned off for the more advanced players who wish for a greater challenge. The main goal of most Tetris games is to get a high score. This can be done by continuously clearing lines. Getting a Tetris (clearing four lines) will give players the most points, though performing special moves such as T-Spins in some games can also give players more points. The scoring system changes slightly with each new game released. The Blocks Each of the seven blocks are present in every Tetris game, and their designs vary depending on which game they appear in. The tactics of each block usually remain with each new game, with new twists (such as the T-Spin) being added in some games. The L block has managed to win GameFAQ's 2007 character battle. Music All music tracks are based on Russian songs. *Game Boy Type A - The most recognizable track, widely known as the Tetris Theme. *NES Type A - A track based on Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy from the Nutcracker Ballet. Games ;Cancelled games *''Tetris Attack'' (64DD, 1999, would appears when the player plays The New Tetris with the add-on connected) *Tetris Wars (Cancelled) Clones/Spin-offs Many clones and spin-offs of the game were made either by Alexey himself or other compnies. Nintendo Entertainment System *''Hatris'' Game Boy *''Hatris'' *''Wordtris'' *''Pac-Attack'' Super Nintendo Entertainment System *''Wordtris'' *''Pac-Attack'' Reception The game was phenomenally successful, and has spawned numerous variants on multiple consoles. Tournaments have even been established. Trivia *In Nintendo's Tetris for the NES, a secret ending will feature Donkey Kong, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Pit, Bowser, Link, and Samus. *''Nintendo Power V10'' contained a 16-page strategy guide with helpful tips for playing Tetris. Other appearances *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - In this Wii title, the music for games A and B were featured and would be played on the Luigi's Mansion stage. *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U - In the 3DS version, Type A appears without an associated stage. In the Wii U version, Type A returns to the Luigi's Mansion Stage but Type B is moved to Wuhu Island. See also *''Tetris'' (series) *''Tetris'' (Game Boy) Category:Video game series